


【仁王X切原】神秘美髮師的惡趣魔法⑤車

by yuangogolovejapan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangogolovejapan/pseuds/yuangogolovejapan





	【仁王X切原】神秘美髮師的惡趣魔法⑤車

沙發椅上不斷傳來淫靡的聲音，仁王一邊吻著眼前染上水氣與色氣的人兒，一邊將手游移到赤也的臀部處，他試探性地將食指插入後穴，想當然第一次被侵入的赤也發出了情色的呻吟聲，他嘴角微微上滑心想著看來身體的本能並沒有排斥自己的入侵，那還可以繼續進攻。  
他拿出事前準備好的潤滑液，以中指與食指輕輕沾染一些那具水性的液體，緩緩地插入那溫暖的肉壁內。  
「唔啊……哈啊……」感受到體內被入侵的赤也覺得全身的神經線像被集中在一起有強烈的酥麻感，「是不是有點不舒服？再忍一忍海帶頭，你是第一次吧我會溫柔對你的。」仁王具磁性的嗓音透露出憐惜的情感，雖然平日喜歡捉弄眼前的單純人兒，但在該正經的場合他還是會拿出大人該有的姿態，而眼前含著水氣對自己有著情慾的可愛人兒是他想要好好珍惜的重要存在，他可不希望因為自己的粗魯使得對方受到一點疼痛，這可不符合詐欺師的美學，有本事設下陷阱引誘對方上鉤，就必須讓對方從身到心都能毫無懼怕地醉心於自己。

被壓在身下的赤也順著身體的本能張開大腿迎接仁王接下來的動作，他帶著未知的恐懼及被染上情慾的興奮感接納那朝著自己體內緩緩進入的灼熱器官，初嘗這種同性間情事的他感到劇烈的疼痛，他忍不住叫了出來。

「赤、赤也，很痛嗎？抱歉你再忍忍……」仁王的眼神滿滿是對赤也的擔心與憐惜，他無法克制自己的慾望，但他更不想勉強眼前的人兒因為自己而承擔疼痛。  
赤也濕漉漉的翠綠雙眼半開著眼睛看著眼前的人，只有這種時候才會如此溫柔地喚自己的名字，平日在店裡只有自己一頭熱地與仁王談心，仁王從未主動說自己的私事，可是即便如此他還是……還是忍不住喜歡上他了。  
整整兩週沒有見到他，在他的蠱惑他又再度踏入這家店，想要獨占仁王的心情已經覆水難收，是他自己主動邀請這場情事的，那他就不打算因疼痛而放棄。  
他無力地伸出手環抱著仁王的後頸，以扁扁的嗓音對他說道：「不要停下來，快點……讓我感受你的一切。」  
──啪疵啪疵……這句話就像帶有100萬伏特的高壓電，狠狠地將他僅存的理智線給燒成灰燼。  
仁王恢復平日狡猾的態度，以那如獵人般細長的雙眼對著赤也施展惡劣卻帶著情慾的魔法。  
「……如你所願，專屬我的……海帶頭。」  
他一鼓作氣地挺入那柔軟的地帶，時而快速時而緩慢地抽動挑逗著眼前的人兒。  
為了不讓那翠綠的瞳孔沾染上過多的水氣，仁王輕輕地吻上那有些乾燥的唇瓣。  
當唇與唇相交之際赤也感受到了仁王傳達過來的情意，像是在給他打一計強心劑對他說著『不要怕，我在這裡』。  
兩人感受著彼此的體溫、淫靡的汗水味，最後在一抹腥甜味中收尾。

後續請走 LOFTER: http://akaya6787.lofter.com


End file.
